A tire of the type stated at the outset is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,798 B, for example. In order to achieve uniform abrasion of the tread, this tire is divided into circumferential ribs by four wide circumferential grooves running round in the circumferential direction, wherein a further, narrow circumferential groove running round in the circumferential direction is provided in each of the two circumferential ribs at the shoulders close to the edges of the tread. The wide circumferential grooves are bounded by groove flank surfaces which are provided with depressions that are the negative of three-sided pyramids, the points of which face the periphery of the tread.
In order to lower the rolling resistance of pneumatic vehicle tires, a large number of measures has already been proposed.
An improvement in the rolling resistance can often have negative effects on other important properties of the tire, for example, on the wet grip properties of the tire. The wet grip properties essentially affect the properties during braking on a wet underlying road surface.